DSL-4: Silly Love
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: REVISED! Fourth part in my 'Different sorts of love' Series. Yusuke and Kurama finally get together. And all it took was a snow storm and abandonment of inhibitions. R&R! MATURE READERS ONLY!


**MATURE READERS ONLY! I don't own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho or the song (Something stupid by Frank and Nancy Sinatra). I CLAIM NO RIGHTS TO ANYTHING. I suggest you listen to the song first before reading the story.**

* * *

I've been watching you for a long time now; ever since Keiko and I decided to call it quits and I realized I was inclined to the rougher sex.

But it's practically impossible to be alone with you. Sometimes it feels like I need to get an appointment just to say 'hello' to you.

It's insane. But I guess that's the price of being popular in a good way. People are constantly seeking you out and you're too good of a person to say no.

Last time we actually got a minute alone was when you moved into your own house and everyone gathered for a small party there.

Our moment alone was the second I went into the kitchen with you for more drinks. Not much, right?

But not being with you gives me plenty of time to think about you. It gives me plenty of time to doubt myself; to question the possibilities.

I always come to the same conclusion.

I'm not good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you. You're smarter, stronger; better than me in any case.

No matter what I feel for you, I'll rather stay on friendly terms than lose you.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

* * *

Yusuke was walking down the streets. The air smelled of snow; it could start falling any second now. It was early afternoon and he had nothing better to do with himself. He was about to enter a small café when someone called for him.

"Kurama? What are you doing here?" The red haired fox smiled at him and Yusuke's heart skipped a beat. Kurama's smiles could do that to you.

"Oh, nothing. I saw you walking down the street and thought that you'd maybe join me for coffee." Kurama said. Yusuke frowned. For some reason the fox didn't look in his eyes.

"Sure. You have the time? I though you had something to do with your science team." Kurama looked at him and gave him a small innocent smile.

"Oh I think they can handle ONE meeting without me there."

"They've finally pissed you off?" Yusuke stated more than asked and Kurama shrugged elegantly.

"It doesn't matter. So. Coffee?" Yusuke chuckled.

"Sure. Lead the way."

* * *

**Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place**

**and have a drink or two.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Yusuke!" Kurama called back to the Mazoku through the blizzard. It just came down in a matter of minutes and since Kurama's place was the closest they made their way over. They ran into the warm house shaking the snow off their clothes and Yusuke shivered.

"Damn. Now I remember why I hate the snow." Yusuke growled and Kurama chuckled.

"You've obviously never seen a Makai blizzard then." Kurama said. "I think I have something you can change into. You know where the second bathroom is so you can go and change while I get you the clothes."

"Okay." Yusuke made his way to the bathroom while Kurama made his way up to the second floor and his bedroom. While he was changing, it finally hit Yusuke just what was happening. 'Fuck. This isn't good.' He thought with his heart beating in his ears.

"Yusuke?" Kurama's warm voice came from the other side and Yusuke almost tripped over his own two feet. "Are you alright?" Kurama asked when Yusuke yelped.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid clothes." Kurama chuckled.

"I'll leave the clothes on the cabinet. Come to the kitchen when you're done changing."

"Okay."

'I have to get out of here!'

* * *

**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like**

**'I love you.'**

* * *

"I should be going." Yusuke said when he entered the kitchen, buttoning up the shirt Kurama gave him. To Kurama it was big, but on him it looked quite snug.

"The snow is falling harder. You can stay the night." Kurama said, not looking away from the warm sandwiches he was making. Yusuke took in how Kurama looked and swallowed over a lump. The creamy pullover and pants expressed Kurama's blood-red hair.

"I _really_ should be going." Yusuke rasped out. Kurama sighed, put the knife down and turned around. He was about to say something but the moment he looked at Yusuke his mouth ran dry and a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"I-I don't think you should go out. It's a long way to your place and-and I don't want you to catch a cold." He said trying to act normal, but something told him he was failing.

His shirt and his step-father's pants did nothing to hide Yusuke's physique, and the feelings he buried deep inside his heart were kicking hard to come out into the open. He turned around and continued on with his work.

Yusuke felt the atmosphere shift and his throat ran dry. Something moved in him and he felt his demon side awaken. His senses sharpened exponentially and the scent which filled his senses made his groin tighten.

He didn't really know why he was doing what he was doing, but somehow he no longer cared.

Kurama drew in a sharp breath when Yusuke's strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and that muscled body spooned against him. Yusuke's sharp scent filled his senses and he swallowed a sound of submission.

* * *

**The time is right your perfume fills my head,**

**the stars get red and oh, the night's so blue.**

* * *

"Y-Yusuke-what are you-what are you doing?" Yusuke nuzzled his nose in Kurama's sweet smelling hair and hummed.

"I don't know." Kurama shivered. Yusuke's voice was a soft growl which went straight to his nether regions.

"Yusuke." Ever so slowly, Yusuke turned Kurama around and made the red-head look up at him by putting two gentle fingers under Kurama's chin.

"Yusuke-"

"I'm going to kiss you now." Kurama's breath hitched in his throat when those cinnamon eyes bore into his. "And then, if you don't find a way to stop me, I'm gonna take you to your room and amma make love to you."

Kurama found he couldn't think, let alone do something. Yusuke's scent was all around him; his strength was holding him, his warmth sent shivers all over his body.

"Yusuke-" And then the Mazoku's lips were over his and lights flashed behind his closed eyes.

"Oh, Inari!" Kurama moaned and Yusuke grinned, before nipping Kurama's velvety neck. Yusuke grabbed Kurama's hips and hoisted him up on the kitchen cabinet. Their aching needs rubbed together and Kurama let go of a loud moan which went straight to Yusuke's nether regions.

"Yusuke-"

"I'm here, Fox. I'm here." Kurama wrapped his strong legs around Yusuke's waist and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Yusuke's shoulders.

Yusuke felt his guts tighten when he felt the shivers which shook Kurama's small body. Kurama hid his face in Yusuke's neck and tried catching his breath.

"Kurama-"

"I don't want it to be meaningless." Kurama whispered and after the first shock a loving smile covered Yusuke's face and he ran his hands up Kurama's hips and to his trim waist. He hugged Kurama close and kissed his temple.

"It's not meaningless. It could never be meaningless."

* * *

Yusuke leaned over Kurama, careful as not to crush him with his weight. Kurama reached up with shivering hands and cupped Yusuke's face. Yusuke turned his head slightly to the side and kissed the palm of Kurama's right hand, before giving Kurama's lips a butterfly kiss and going south.

He took off Kurama's pullover, revealing the beauty of Kurama's unblemished, creamy, warm skin. His heart beat in his ears and on the edges of his consciousness he felt Kurama unbutton his shirt and those nimble fingers caressed his shoulders. He smirked when Kurama's nails dug into his skin, when he found a particularly sensitive spot and Kurama gasped out Yusuke's name.

Everything turned into a mass of feelings, sensations and shivering touches. Neither thought. All they could do was feel.

"Yusuke!" Kurama gasped out and Yusuke quickened his pace. He felt the demon blood course through his veins. Kurama's scent was around him, his warmth was smothering him and for the first time ever Yusuke knew that this was where he belonged. This was where he was supposed to be.

"Kurama, together now." He growled and Kurama hugged him closer.

A moment later all they saw was flashes of light. Yusuke's markings appeared and Kurama's energy peaked to its maximum.

Yusuke growled and bit the juncture of Kurama's neck placing his mark there for all eternity.

He felt Kurama return the favor and it felt like they reached the peek all over again.

When Yusuke woke up in the morning it didn't take him long to realize he was alone in bed. The shower wasn't running so Kurama must have already taken a shower. He got up, put on his shirt (although he neglected to button it up) and made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

He found Kurama in there, fixing something or another for breakfast. The air was filled with the scent of fresh coffee and homemade pastries.

Yusuke leaned on the doorway and crossed his arms over his chest. He watched as Kurama danced around the kitchen all but glowing. Even the flowers in the vase on the table seemed more alive.

A smile tugged on Yusuke's lips. He couldn't believe this amazing creature was finally his forever.

Kurama started cutting up something on the cabinet and Yusuke finally fully entered the kitchen. He hugged Kurama from behind and the fox practically jumped out of his skin.

"Yusuke! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Yusuke chuckled and pulled Kurama closer.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." He said. While keeping one arm wrapped around Kurama's waist he used the other to move Kurama's hair aside. He smirked almost triumphantly when he saw his claiming mark on Kurama's otherwise unblemished skin. He leaned down and placed a loving kiss on it making Kurama shiver and moan in appreciation.

"Yusuke wa Yusuke, ne?"

* * *

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Kurama whispered. They were in the living room, staring into the roaring fire, cuddled beneath a pile of comforters. Yusuke sighed and pulled Kurama closer.

"I didn't want to lose you if you didn't feel something for me in return." Yusuke said honestly and Kurama looked at him with a loving smile.

"I guess we're both fools." He said. 'Fools in love.' Yusuke smiled and pulled Kurama into a loving kiss.

"It doesn't matter. You're mine now." Kurama smiled.

"Aa. Forever." He said and nuzzled into Yusuke's strong chest. Both were waiting for this for a long time, but it was worth the wait.

And as the world outside ran in its usual course, the two demons simply let the time run past them as they enjoyed each other in the privacy of Kurama's home; both knowing that they've finally found something worth living for.

No matter what happened in the future.

* * *

**THE END**

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEAS! XD**


End file.
